


Behind Closed Doors

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Tony is hosting a gala to celebrate Stark Industries’ new clean energy initiative. In a room just off the party hall, behind a locked door, Steve is tied up and waiting for his dom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is clear from the text, but this is a pre-negotiated scene and entirely consensual. Thanks to the existence of Stark Tech (especially JARVIS's watchful eye), it's also a relatively safe scene.
> 
> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt 6: dominance/submission).
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!

Steve couldn’t move. His ankles were bound to the legs of the table with thick cuffs. He was bent over at the waist, his chest laying against the padded tabletop. His arms were tied behind his back in a series of intricate twists and knots that felt like a soft spider’s net against his skin yet held his muscles firmly restrained. A thick collar at his neck was locked tight to a ring in the center of the table, giving him only a few links’ worth of head rotation. His cheek lay against the table’s surface, black tape covering his mouth. His skin was bare, sweaty, his cock hard and wanting, hanging heavy between his spread legs.

Vibranium chains, vibranium ropes, even a vibranium table beneath the leathery surface, its own legs bolted to the floor. Tony had been busy figuring out how to keep his full-time super-soldier boyfriend and part-time super-soldier sub restrained.

On the other side of the door, Steve could hear the sounds of the party. A charity gala, Tony had called it, raising awareness for his new clean-energy initiative. The party sounded so close. Steve could hear the tinkling of champagne glasses, the click of high heels, the buzz of conversation. He was grateful for the gag muffling the sounds of his heavy breathing.

It was difficult to keep quiet with the plug buried in his ass, its large rubber curves pressing against his prostate. Steve squirmed, as much as he could, and bit back a yelp as the plug shifted slightly within him, rubbing against sensitive nerves and sending a thrill of pleasure through his body. His cock twitched against the rope harness decorating his balls, his organ hard and dripping with pre-come.

He was alone in the room, but a slow, blinking red light in the corner of his eye told him JARVIS was watching, was monitoring his airflow and blood pressure and circulation. He knew he was safe, that this was all planned, that Tony wouldn’t realistically let anything happen to him. But still - he felt exposed, humiliated, out of control. His heart hammered at the sounds of the party going on just behind him. If anyone opened that door, they’d see him bound like this, ass on display and cock leaking, gagged and helpless. The thought made him harder, and it took all his self-control not to moan.

He didn’t know how long it had been, how much time had passed since Tony had bent him over and tied him up and stuck that plug up his ass. There were no clocks; there were no windows; he couldn’t speak to JARVIS to ask the AI if it had been minutes or hours. He couldn’t hear actual conversations, just the hum of overlapping voices and the occasional trilling laugh.

And then, he could hear Tony. The clip of Tony’s stride, coming closer. The sound of Tony’s voice, growing louder and louder.

“Miss Potts, if you’ll just give me a moment I have to check on an experiment I have running.”

“ _Now_?”

“Yes, now. If you don’t mind…”

Steve heard the click of a lock and then the party sounds growing louder, before the thunk of a latching deadbolt slicing through the air on this side of the door, muffling the audience beyond once again.

“You look so beautiful, babe.”

What tension there was in Steve’s body relaxed at the sound of Tony’s voice, so low and smooth and _close_.

“So, so beautiful. So hot.”

Steve wanted to moan, to whimper, to let Tony know he heard him and thanked him for his words, for his trust, for his care. But he stayed silent, shaking slightly with anticipation. Then Tony was in his line of sight, handsome and refined in his tux, brown eyes warm and shining with lust as they looked down at Steve through amber-tinted glasses. Steve tried to tell him with his eyes how good this already was, tried to beg Tony for _more_ with a pleading gaze.

Tony either heard him or already knew.

He began to stroke Steve’s limbs, running strong fingers over taught muscles. Checking the tightness and comfort of ropes and cuffs with the erotic touch of a practiced lover and the precision of an engineer. His hands ran over Steve’s clenched fists, grazing over the rubber ball held tightly between his palms.

“You remember to use this if you need to, Steve?” Tony whispered, and Steve used what range of motion he had to nod.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Tony murmured. Then his hands were massaging Steve’s shoulders, his back, his hips, his thighs. One hand stole around to grab Steve’s hot cock.

Steve couldn’t fight back a groan at the touch, and Tony began to stroke him slowly.

“None of that, sweetheart, or they’ll hear you and get curious. And as much as I like the idea of an audience, I’m not really in the mood to share.”

Steve was trembling, trying not to moan, trying not to rattle his chains, trying not to thrust into Tony’s hand. Tony began stroking faster, gripping harder.

“What do you think they’d say if they knew? That I had Captain America in here, tied up like this, absolutely _dripping_?”

Steve closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his body. He needed Tony, now.

But Tony, bastard that he was, kept talking.

“The one and only Captain America, paragon of American virtue and honesty, plugged up and _begging_ for it. So filthy. Just tied up here, unable to move, just ready to take my cock, whenever I want.”

Then the touch was gone. Steve’s whimper was muffled by his gag. He heard the sound of a zipper and the squirt of a bottle, before he felt the pressure change inside his ass, the plug moving, shifting, rubbing against his prostate and then stretching, pulling against his walls and rim as Tony slid it out of him, leaving him empty, his hole clenching around nothing but cool air.

“God, you’re so perfect, Steve.” And then Tony was inside him, his cock slickly sliding into Steve’s waiting hole, filling him quickly with a pulsing, throbbing heat. Tony began to move, rocking his hips and thrusting in and out of Steve’s immobile body, using Steve, taking his own pleasure, hitting Steve’s prostate erratically and sending jolts of electricity through the bound man’s body.

Tony bit into Steve’s back to stifle his own yell as he came, and Steve was overwhelmed with the sting of pain mixed with the feeling of Tony’s cum pulsing inside him. He was keyed up, his own cock dripping, his whole body sensitive and on the edge. He felt Tony withdraw and then the feel of cold rubber at his entrance. He bucked slightly but then gave in, welcoming once again the filling sensation of the plug.

Steve heard a zipper, felt the brush of soft lips against the new bruise on his shoulder.

“I’ll be back, sweetheart. Don’t wait up.”

Steve heard the door crack open, heard the lock click shut.

“Now, Miss Potts, what can I do for you?” Tony’s voice was smooth and silky, and Steve heard the sound of heels moving away from the door.

“We need to start the speeches…” and Pepper’s voice faded away, mixing with the more indiscriminate sounds of the party.

Steve could feel the weight of Tony’s cum in his ass, held there by the thick plug. He could feel the sweat sticking his belly to the leather of the table, the curl of frustrated release spinning deep within him, his desire building but unsatisfied.

He watched the light that was JARVIS blink slowly at him. This was going to be a long, delicious night.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Tony having a live video feed of Steve being fed to his glasses, so he can keep an eye on things and enjoy the show with no one at the party any wiser...


End file.
